


Painting the Town Cold

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, alternative universe, drunk Cisco, wingman Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was going to murder Cisco with his bare hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting the Town Cold

Barry was going to kill Cisco. Murder him. Bare hands. Cisco is going to die. Tonight. Cisco just wanted to go out for a drink. Hitting up the town. Usual. What Barry got was drinking with Lisa and Len and Cisco now deciding to share stories of the last time they went drinking together. The night they met Lisa. Shit.

 

“No, no, no, you see, Lisa was in to me, you thought she was in to you, you were all gentleman like, she told us that she wanted me,” Cisco swayed on his seat, maybe if he fell off the stool, he would hit his head and die.

 

“Then, then she sat where you were sitting, you told me to do you proud and gave me a thumbs up and mouthed how hot she was, cause she was, is, very hot, hot as gold,” Cisco started laughing at his own joke.

 

Lisa was enjoying this far too much. Len was drinking slowly, keeping his eyes on Barry the whole night. Barry went from wanting to strangle his best friend to trying not to heat up under Cold’s gaze.

 

“It’s fine though, Barry has his eyes set on another Snart, so he has his and i have mine,” Cisco grinned, Barry’s eyes widened and he nearly feel from his seat.

 

“Ahhhh,” He scratched the back of his head.

 

“Don’t worry sweetie, he is in good hands,” Lisa winked at him, Cisco turning to talk in hushed tones to her.

 

“Cool,” Barry squeaked out.

 

“Stealing my lines now, Barry?” Since when was Len so close to him.

 

Barry felt his heart beating out of his chest. The warmth coming off Len shot down his spine. He could hear Len chuckle. His laugh was deep and low. Barry bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“I should, ah, go,” Barry nodded to no one.

 

He tried to manage getting his feet out of the door in a fast human pace that wouldn’t cause flames. His body hitting the exit as he pushed himself outside. Ignoring the shouting from the street. He lent against the wall. The coolness running over his back. He heard the faint sounds of someone in the alleyway. He opted to ignore the sound. His eyes were closed as he took in the breeze sweeping over him.

 

“Barry,” His eyes opened and body jolted at the sight of Len so close to him.

 

Barry swallowed the dryness in his throat. Len had both his hands by Barry’s head. Cornering him to the wall. Something in Len’s eyes made him calm. He didn’t feel threatened. The very opposite really. The smirk that had appeared in Barry’s dreams was plastered over Len’s face. The cockiness in his eyes. Barry felt that shiver again and it wasn’t from the cold, at least not the wall. He felt Len’s breath over his lips. The heat radiating off of his body. Barry was frozen to the wall. He didn’t want to leave. Len titled his head. His nose bumping against Barry’s.

 

“Len,” Barry whispered, nodding at Len’s wait of approval.

 

Len’s lips brushed against his. Once. Twice. Testing to waters. Barry’s patience. That patiences running thin. Barry’s hands run up his chest. His hands curling around his jacket. He pulled Len against him, trapping his body against Len and the wall. He didn’t care. He wanted to feel Len. Have the reminder of what his body felt like against his. Pinning him in place. Their mouths melded together. Barry couldn’t help the moan from his mouth. He had been waiting for his for a long time. Since the forest really. Even before. He knew it was wrong then. Len’s bad boy nature sent that chill down Barry’s spine. Barry remembering the first time he touched himself thinking of Len. Wanting it to be Len.

 

Lens tongue licked at his lips, Barry opening his mouth. Len giving him no chance of taking control. Len’s hand in his hair, other pinning his hip to the wall. Barry wasn’t running from this and he didn’t want to. He traced his hand down Lens chest. His fingers sliding under his shirt. Len moaned at the touch. Barry smirked, wanting to hear those sounds more. Using his speed to his advantaged. He caught Len off guard. His body now pushing Len into the wall. He bucked his hips into Len. Both men groaning at the feeling. God he wanted Len. Wanted to feel all of him. To trace over his skin. Mark the spots that were free of ink. Show Len what piece of art he really was. He wanted to feel him in the morning. Anytime that his body shook. The memories of Len would flood over him. Len tugged on his short strands of hair. Barry moaning, his body arching into Len.

 

“God Scarlet, you have no idea how much i want this, want you,” Len bit down on his earlobe, kissing sown his neck slowly. As if he was marking Barry, telling others that he was taken. He was Len’s.

 

“Fuck,” He titled his head to the side, giving Len more room.

 

“You have no idea how pretty you sound, those little moans from you,” Len sucked roughly into his skin, making promise of making Barry his.

 

“Len,” He slipped his leg between Lens, pushing up against his groin.

 

“Not here, baby, need to take you away from public viewing, no one should be able to see you like this, hear you but me,” Barry could just come from Lens voice.

 

“Where?” Barry pulled Len’s face back in front of his, their forehead resting against each others.

 

“Mine,” Len panted.

 

“Yours” Both to Len’s place and being his.


End file.
